A Percabeth Sickfic
by Hufflepuffgirl13
Summary: When Percy gets the flu and Annabeth has to take care of him, this is placed after HoO. This is my first fan fiction so please no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated! (a little bit of Jiper) rated K for throwing up.


_This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please no flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated!_

Annabeth-

I woke up earlier than normal, after planning a temple for Hera (my LEAST favorite goddess) until two AM, you would think I would sleep in! Apparently my brain had other ideas and decided it should wake me up at SIX THIRTY. Stupid brain I thought. After laying in bed for a while, I got up despite how cold it was in my cabin and started getting ready for the day before the rest of my siblings got up. I managed to have a shower and get dressed before I started waking everybody up for the day. We finally got to the dining pavilion and were all set for breakfast. All in all my day was turning out to be pretty normal.

Percy-

I woke up to a splitting headache at six-thirty, I knew immediately that I was sick and it would turn into one of 'those days'.I tried to stand up and instantly regretted it, I started feeling like my stomach was going through a blender and I got really nauseous. Surprise, surprise my stomach sent me running to the bathroom where I promptly emptied myself of last nights supper. Great.

Annabeth-

We made it to the pavilion just as the food was coming out, all the cabins, excluding the aphrodite cabin, was there. I had just sat down to start eating and I looked over at the Poseidon table where my boyfriend would normally sit and saw... No one? "Maybe he slept in" I whispered to myself. I'll be right back I tell Malcolm the second in command of the Athena cabin. I quickly stand up and start a quick jog to Cabin 3.

Percy-

After finally picking myself up off the bathroom floor, I barely manage to stumble back to my bed, I felt horrid. I almost wished someone was with me in the Poseidon cabin so my pain would be slightly more bearable… Well soon enough Annabeth should notice I'm missing… Right? Then after all this thinking my head started pounding again.

Annabeth-

I made it to cabin 3 with no problems, I rapped on the door really loud. No one came to open it so I let myself in. I swiftly turned to glare at Percy, but as soon as I looked at him I could see pain dulling his bright green eyes… "Hi Wisegirl", He whispered as though his throat hurt. My glare promptly died and I went over to the edge of his bed and sat there stroking his hair, after a few minute of that I asked him the question the had been like a little worm, nagging at the back of my mind… " Oh, Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy-

I heard someone knock at my door, 'If they really need me they know to open doors' I thought snarkily. Suddenly Annabeth burst in, I winced at the immediate sun that followed her through my door. "Hi, Wisegirl" I whispered, silently cursing my voice for sounding so weak. She sat down on the edge of my bed and started stroking her hands through my sweaty hair. "Oh, Percy, What's wrong she asked. Just loud enough so my head started to hurt again then my stomach started churning, and I was once again sent running to the bathroom. I was now breathing heavily and was leaning over the toilet as the initial dry heaves started. I heard soft footsteps walking slowly down the hall. "Percy, open the door", Came her warning voice from the hall, "I'm fine" I called back between dry heaves,"just puking!"

Annabeth-

"Just puking",I mocked him through the door. "Hey! Don't tease the, the si-sick boy" He said as shivers wracked his body. "I'm coming in" I told him sternly through the door, I opened the slightly squeaky door as more retching followed. What I saw when I opened the door broke my heart though, Percy's usually bright green gaze which was normally full of fun, kindness, and happiness, now dull with sadness and pain, his hair was slicked down and stuck to his forehead with sweat and he was trembling as though cold. I went and sat down beside him, he leaned into me and I could feel heat coming off of him in waves. I pursed my lips and he whimpered,"Perce, we need to see how high of a fever you have", He shifted so I could get up. I made my way for the cupboard and found the thermometer. "Here you are", I said and stuck it in his mouth.

Percy-

Annabeth stuck the thermometer in my mouth, I was too tired to complain so I ended up just waiting for the thermometer to beep. _BEEP._ Annabeth took it from me and gasped,"109.7" she said in a murmur… "we need to get this fever down". She stood up and hurried over to the sink, grabbed a face cloth and put it under a stream of cold water, as she did this I couldn't help but notice how her hair caught the light turning it gold, but the moment ended to fast, as soon as she put the cloth over the back of my neck I shudder at how cold it is on my feverish skin. "Sorry" she murmurs to me.

Piper-

As my cabin headed towards the pavilion, instead of the usual chatter and laughter that permeated the air I could only make out muted whispers mumbles. I carefully made my way over to Jason, my boyfriend, who was currently eating because he had no one to talk to. "What's wrong?", I questioned softly,"Percy wasn't at his table annabeth went looking for him about ten-ish minutes ago and no one knows what to do", he stated all of this with his mouth full. "First, don't speak with your mouth full!" ' I scolded him," I'm going to find them" I huffed, I walked to cabin 3. I could hear annabeth and percy… I walked in "Hello?" I called into the cabin loud enough so they would know who it was. Annabeth hurried over with worry creased in her eyebrows. "What's wrong?", apparently I said it a little louder than planned, "SHH! Percy's sick… Throwing up, fever of 109.7, headache, dizziness, and a sore throat! I'm getting really worried Piper.", Annabeth said with concern plain in her voice. I marched over to the bathroom,"Percy, let's get you back to bed, okay?", I asked with a light voice and some charmspeak so Percy could relax a little bit, it didn't seem to work because as soon as I stopped talking he started heaving over the toilet again. "Annabeth, I'm going to find Will".

Annabeth-

As Piper left to find Will I returned to the side of my poor seaweed brain. "Percy, we need to get you back to bed", I whispered in my gentlest tone possible. "Don't. Want. to. Move." He said between deep breaths. I hated seeing Percy this weak and vulnerable. I flopped down beside him after re-wetting the cloth, he quickly turned and put his head in my lap,"Oh, Percy what are we going to do with you", I muttered to his now sleeping form. He gave me a really weak grin.

Percy-

I gave my Wisegirl my best shot at a smile, I was now drifting in and out of dreams and being awake. I felt someone nudge my shoulder then I felt myself being picked up then put down carefully in a bed…

Annabeth-

Percy was sound asleep on my lap when Piper and Will returned. Will wasted no time in questions and gently tapped Percy's shoulder Percy just let out a low moan "symptoms?" He asked very professionally. "Throwing up, fever of 109.7, headache, dizziness, and a sore throat", I stated calmly. Will bent down and scooped percy up bridal style and placed him on his bed, I kept my eyes on Percy the whole time. "I'm going to take a guess here 'cause I don't want to wake him up, he most likely has a stomach or flu bug. There really isn't much you can do except keep him cool, try to get some liquids into him, and maybe something like applesauce one you think he can keep it down", he said slowly and calmly to calm me down to. "Thanks you two", I said with a tinge of happiness in my voice. Percy woke up once the door closed. "How are you feeling?" I inquired,"Terrible", he stated with a whimper. I started stroking his hair and he drifted off to sleep. I curled up next to him after moving a garbage can next to the bed.

Percy-

I felt like my stomach was being blended, my head had a celestial bronze sword chopping it into a thousand pieces,I was so cold I felt like a Perc-icle, and my throat was so raw and sore it hurt to breath. My only comfort was Annabeth curled up next to me she was all nice and warm, then she shifted when she noticed I was awake, I made a whining noise in the back of my throat, she muttered an apology and got up to go find me something… I didn't know what because it hurt to think right came back with a glass of water and tried to get me to drink it, I did manage to drink it but about five minutes later I ended up just throwing it back up, the rest of our day went on and off like this.

Annabeth-

It was supper time so I left Percy to sleep because I was hungry. I had some supper and grabbed a plate of pasta for Percy to try. Once I got back he was sitting up sipping his water. "Hey" I whispered to him, he gave me a cheesy grin, I smiled back, "How are you feeling?" "A bit better" he admitted,"I still don't feel perfect, but better than this morning". I placed my hand on his head, "still warm" I said. I got up to go find the thermometer. _BEEP_. "104.3" I sighed, relief plain in my voice, "It went down by 5 degrees", I told Percy who was starting to squirm due to his ADHD. We spent the next three days in his cabin, I only left to go find us food which Percy, thankfully, could keep down. On the fourth day Percy was feeling good enough to leave the cabin so I made him wait till lunch and then we both went out to the pavilion for a light lunch, then by the next day he was all better!


End file.
